Il était une fois la famille Addams
by magiemaguy
Summary: Petite fiction déjantée sur la venue à Storybrooke de la famille la plus macabre du monde du cinéma : La famille Addams. Mais que sont-ils venu faire dans le Maine?
1. Chapter 1

Par un beau matin de printemps, la ville de Storybrooke se réveilla avec le soleil. La malédiction était levée, Zelena était vaincue et tout le monde avait trouvé son véritable amour. Regina vivait avec Robin et son fils, Roland. Emma vivait le parfait amour avec Killian, les Charmant avaient eut leur deuxième enfant qu ils avaient baptisé Prince Neal. Quant a Belle et Rumpel, ils c étaient mariés en toute discrétion dans la foret. Archie avait célébré la cérémonie et le père de Belle était présent comme témoin. Lorsqu ils revinrent, main dans la main au restaurant chez Granny, tous remarquèrent les alliances a leurs doigts.

Charmant- nan? Ça y est vous êtes maries?  
Blanche- oooh c est merveilleux, félicitations a vous deux  
Emma- oui tout nos vœux de bonheur  
Belle et Rumpel- merci  
Killian- mouai bien que j ai l impression que ça va débouler sur une catastrophe...AIE!

Emma avait donne un coup de pied dans la jambe du capitaine. Granny amena des coupes de mousseux et tous trinquèrent aux jeunes mariés mais aussi a la vie paisible qui les attendait à Storybrooke.

Regina- qui aurais-cru que notre Rumpel se marierait un jour?  
Rumpel- T_T merci genre je suis pas fait pour avoir une famille

Soudain, un tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Tous devaient se tenir a quelque chose pour ne pas tomber. Lorsque ce se fut arrêté, ils se demandaient si tout le monde allait bien.

Emma- qu est ce que c est que ça encore?  
Killian- voyez j avais raison a propos de la catastrophe!  
Belle- ferme la Crochet!

Killian fut choqué par les propos de Belle, elle qui est si douce si gentille. Regina sortit première du restaurant de chez Granny et regarda dans la rue.

Regina- ça alors i rien  
Robin- Roland reste ici  
Roland- mais papa regarde!

Tous regardèrent ce que le gamin pointait du doigt. En effet, sur la plage de Storybrooke avait atterrit une maison plutôt macabre et lugubre ainsi que son jardin et...son cimetière?! Un vautour était posé tout en haut du toit et il y avait un énorme portail tout rouillé qui entouré la maison.

Blanche- ca alors! C est une gigantesque maison  
Charmant- vous croyez qu il y a quelqu un a l intérieur?  
Regina- je vous déconseille de vous en approcher. On ne connaît rien de cette maison.  
Gold- c est pas une maison.  
Killian- allez?!  
Gold- ceci est un manoir, ignorant!

Les deux ennemis se fusillaient du regard, jusqu a ce que Blanche cria.

Blanche- LA CA A BOUGE!  
Regina- qu est ce que vous avez vu?  
Blanche- une...une fille  
Gold- Mercredi...; chuchota Gold  
Belle- non est vendredi mon chéri  
Killian- ben moi ça m'dit d aller voir ce manoir  
Emma- te voila entrain de faire des jeux de mots maintenant?  
Gold- Nan je disais Mercredi, c est le prénom de la gamine que Blanche a du voir par la fenêtre.

Tous se retournèrent sur Gold, le regardant intrigués.

Belle- tu...tu les connais?  
Regina- oh mon dieu nous allons avoir des ennuis.  
Gold- pourquoi toujours penser au mal quand il y a un lien avec moi?!

Tous le regardaient l air blasé.

Regina- faut te faire un dessin?  
Gold- quoi qu il en soit, si ils sont la c est qu il y a une bonne raison  
Emma- qui ça Ils?  
Gold- Les Addams.

Emma a cru avoir mal compris.

Emma- la famille Addams?! Comme ceux de la série et des films?!  
Gold- tout comme nous ils sont des personnages donc oui se sont bien eux.  
Emma- comment vous les avez connu?  
Gold- chaque chose en son temps. Laissez moi aller les voir.  
Regina- d accord mais tache qu il ne se passe rien de grave.

Gold grinça des dents, puis embrassa Belle sur le bout des lèvres.

Belle- fais attention  
Gold- ne t en fais pas, se sont des gens juste un peu différents mais c est tout.

Gold tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le manoir des Addams. Il ouvrit le portail qui cette fois ne broncha pas. Il se rendit jusqu a la porte et toqua. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir jusqu a ce que le plancher s ouvrit et fit tomber Gold, qui glissa sur un énorme toboggan.

Belle- NAAAAAN RUMPEL!

Emma- calme toi Belle il doit savoir ce qu il fait.


	2. Chapter 2

Cette glissade n en finissait plus pour Rumpel. Ce dernier atterri au beau milieu du salon. Il était recouvert de poussière et toussa.

Gold- toujours aussi poussiéreux.

Alors qu il se redressa, toujours assis par terre, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna, le sourire en coin, et reconnu La Chose.

Gold- oh bonjour La Chose, ça fait un baille  
La chose*lève le pouce*  
Gold- t as l air en forme  
La Chose*pouce en bas*  
Gold- ah? J t ai jamais connu comme ça, ça fait bizarre.

La Chose se remit par terre et avança. Gold le suivit et arriva dans la salle de la bibliothèque. La, il fut accueillit par toute la famille au grand complet, enfin presque. Les portes qui étaient derrière lui se refermèrent. Gold regarda les ôtes de la maison et les reconnu. Il y avait le majordome, Lurch, un gars a l allure du monstre de Frankenstein et mesurant 2 mètres 20 de haut. La grand mère, mère de Morticia. Fetide, un chauve au yeux cernés et noir et frère de Gomez. Ce dernier était le père de Puggzley et de Mercredi et marié a Morticia dont l amour était basé sur la passion mortelle.

Gold- je suis content de vous revoir très chère famille.  
Morticia- maman tu as du te tromper, ce n est pas Rumpelstiltskin!  
Grandmere- mais puisque je te dis que tout écris noir sur blanc dans ces grimoires!  
Gold- détrompez-vous Morticia, c est bien moi

Gold fit son mouvement tant connu lors de ses deals ainsi que ses phrases qu il avait l habitude de dire. Gomez Addams, qui était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, se leva et alla auprès de Gold.

Gomez- il a raison Tiche, c est bien lui  
Gold- j ai juste changé d apparence  
Fetide- fascinant ce changement d'peau!

Gold eut un sourire en coin et la famille se rassembla autour de lui.

Gold- content de vous revoir, ça fait un baille!  
Morticia- on a fait bien des voyages pour te retrouver!  
Gold- ah?  
Gomez- on arrivait plus a t avoir malgré la formule que tu nous a confié.  
Gold- comme vous pouvez le constater, j ai déménagé.  
Fetide- oui la fameuse malédiction!  
Gold- vous êtes au courant?  
Grandmere- bien sur! On en a parlé dans tout le pays!  
Gold- au faite je ne vois pas Mercredi  
Puggzley- elle est dans sa chambre.

Gold vit l air inquiet des Addams une fois le sujet de Mercredi abordé, ce qui le troubla encore plus.

Gold- au faite mais...comment ça se fait que vous n ayez pas vieillis?  
Gomez- on ne le sait pas nous même. On pensait que tu pourrais nous aider. Ainsi que Mercredi.

Gomez eut les larmes aux yeux et fut consolé par Morticia.

Gold- qu est ce qui se passe avec Mercredi?!  
Morticia- elle est malade Rumpel.  
Gold- quoi?! Mais c est formidable alors.  
Fetide- on voit que tu ne l'as pas vue!  
Gold- emmenez moi la voir!

Gold fut emmené jusqu a la chambre de Mercredi. Gold frappa a la porte.

Gold- Mercredi? C est ton ami Rumpelstiltskin, ouvre moi s il te plaît.

La porte s ouvrit, Mercredi l'avait ouverte. Gold entra dans la chambre, cette pièce n avait pas du tout changé depuis sa dernière visite. Mais lorsqu il vit Mercredi, il cru tomber a la renverse.

Mercredi- salut Rumpel  
Gold- Mer...Mercredi, c est...c est toi?


	3. Chapter 3

Mercredi n avait plus son apparence d origine. Ses cheveux noirs étaient devenus blonds. Ses joues avaient une légère teinte de rouge et ses yeux étaient devenus bleu. Gomez pleura en voyant sa fille dans cet état et s agenouilla devant Rumpel.

Gomez- je t en prie aide nous a comprendre ce qui c est passé. Ta magie est puissante Ténébreux. On t implore de la faire redevenir comme avant. Si elle doit mourir je ne veux pas que se soit sous cet apparence!  
Gold- allons allons calme toi  
Gomez- on attend tous la mort avec impatience mais si on ne vieillit pas...on ne veut pas vivre aussi longtemps, se serait insupportable!  
Gold – pourquoi ne pas vous suicider ?  
Fetide – ça ne marche jamais  
Gold – ah oui c'est vrai...à chaque fois vous survivez

Gomez pleura dans les bras de Rumpel. Ce dernier lui tapota l épaule.

Gold- ne vous inquiétez pas je vais vous aider.  
Gomez- dis nous quel est ton prix?  
Gold- je ne vous demanderez rien  
Gomez- quoi?! Mais non!  
Gold- j ai changé certaines de mes manies très chers... Mais laissez moi avec Mercredi s il vous plaît.  
Gomez- d accord, j imagine qu elle veut être seul avec toi.

Gomez se retourna sur Mercredi mais ne dis rien, c était trop dur pour lui de voir sa fille aussi jolie. Rumpel resta seul avec Mercredi et s en approcha.

Mercredi- ça va? J te fais pas trop peur?  
Gold- non c est juste que le contraste m a surpris

Mercredi eut une triste mine.

Gold- allez viens dans mes bras

Mercredi se précipita dans les bras de son ami.

Gold- ça fait longtemps que tu es dans cet état?  
Mercredi- deux mois environs. Grand mère a usé de toutes ses potions et remèdes mais rien n y fait.  
Gold- comment ça a commencé?  
Mercredi- mes cheveux ont commencé a s éclaircir, les teintures ne faisaient rien. Puis mes joues ont commencés a se réchauffer, et pour finir mes yeux ont finit par devenir bleu.  
Gold- désolé

De la ou ils étaient, ils entendirent quelqu un frapper a la porte. Gold regarda par la fenêtre, il vit ses amis de Storybrooke entrain de crier après lui. Gold sortit de la chambre et emprunta l escalier. Lorsqu il arriva, les habitants de la ville étaient rassemblé au centre du hall. Lurch se tenant derrière eux.

Belle- RUMPEL!

Alors qu il descendait les escaliers, Belle se précipita dans ses bras.

Belle- j ai eu si peur  
Gold- ne t inquiète pas je vais bien.

Gomez, Morticia, Fetide et Grand mère arrivèrent également.

Morticia- bienvenu chers autres.  
Gomez- ce que tu peux être accueillante Tiche.

Gomez embrassa la main de sa femme et continua ses baisers sur le bras.

Morticia- Gomez, plus tard. On a des invités.  
Gomez- ah oui pardon...bienvenu dans notre modeste manoir amis de Rumpel  
Killian- on est pas tous amis je signal

Puggzley arriva, une épée tranchante a la main.

Puggzley- TROP FORT! Le capitaine Crochet en personne!  
Gold- du calme Puggzley...venez chers Addams que je vous présente aux habitants de Storybrooke.

Rumpel fit les présentations, Killian trouvait ça bizarre de voir une main se baladant toute seule. La Chose vint se placer sur son épaule, un petit chapeau de pirate placé sur son poignet.

Fetide- La Chose a un nouveau camarade!  
Killian- je crois qu on est fait pour s entendre, c est justement ma main gauche qui me manque.  
Belle- alors...comme ça vous êtes arrivés par un vortex?  
Grand mère- ma boule de cristal nous a tout dit!  
Fetide- sauf qu elle nous a emmené a trois mauvais endroits!  
Gold- mais vous voila ici.  
Morticia- tu vas nous aider cher Rumpel?  
Gold- bien sur  
Regina- ola ola, pardon mais aider qui?  
Gomez- notre fille...elle est malade  
Emma- oh désolée, mais qu est ce qu elle a?  
Morticia- des cheveux blonds comme les blés, des yeux...oh Gomez c est trop dur pour moi d en parler.  
Gormez- elle a les yeux bleus et des joues roses.  
Fetide- la pauvre n ose plus sortir de sa chambre.

Les habitants regardèrent Rumpel, l'air de dire "ces gens sont fous".

Morticia- voila une photo de notre petite fille.

Belle prit la photo et la fit passer aux autres. Cette petite était très morbide.

Gomez- on devrait peut-être la descendre  
Gold- je vais la chercher, je sais comment lui parler.

Rumpel retourna voir Mercredi et redescendit avec elle quelques minutes après. Il l avait prise dans ses bras. La petite fille se cramponnait a lui, les jambes enroulées autour de lui et cachant son visage sur l'épaule de Rumpel. Morticia et Gomez allèrent auprès d eux.

Morticia- Mercredi, mon petit crapaud, nous avons des invités alors montre toi  
Mercredi- NON!

Morticia soupira et se retourna sur Gomez.

Gomez- ma petite sorcière, tu ne dois pas te cacher. Tu es malade et tu ne dois pas en avoir honte.

Mercredi ne répondit pas et se serra encore plus dans les bras de Rumpel.

Gold- laissez, elle s y fera ne vous inquiétez pas.

Rumpel se rendit auprès de ses amis tout en parlant a Mercredi.

Rumpel- ça te dit de rencontrer un vrai pirate?  
Mercredi- NON!  
Gold- oh c est dommage, La Chose a mis sont plus beau costume de pirate pour jouer avec lui. Je pense même qu ils vont utiliser la chaise électrique.  
Mercredi- AH NON PAS MA CHAISE!; dit-elle en se retournant

Et flûte elle avait été piégée! Elle fit pour se retourner dans les bras de Rumpel mais ce dernier la déposa a terre.

Gold- Bon maintenant tu arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et tu te présente aux autres!

Rumpel l avait fait élevée du sol, Mercredi flottait en l'air la tête par en bas. Ses tresses en étaient toute retournées. La gamine croisa les bras l air dépité.

Mercredi- POSE MOI PAR TERRE!  
Gold- comme tu veux mais tu me promet d être des nôtres!  
Mercredi- mouiiii promis  
Gold- bien

Il la déposa sur ses pieds et présenta Mercredi aux habitants de Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina- en attendant de comprendre ce qui c est passé, ça vous dit de visiter la ville?  
Morticia- mais il fait encore jour!  
Grandmere- et le soleil est encore présent  
Belle- allergie au soleil?  
Grandmere- en quelque sorte...  
Mercredi- je préfère sortir le soir  
Puggzley- ouai on pourra jouer a la balle au prisonnier comme ça; dit-il en sortant un flingue de sa poche

Il leva le pistolet en l air et une balle en sortit accidentellement.

Gomez- donne ton arme mon fils  
Puggzley- pppfff  
Gomez- voila qui fera un meilleur effet  
Puggzley- cool un mini bazooka

Les habitants de Storybrooke trouvaient cette famille complètement barge ce qui fit rire Rumpel. Ce dernier les convainc de sortir et la famille Addams accepta. Tous avaient vêtus leur vêtements sombre. Mercredi avait mis des lunettes de soleil ronde, on aurait dit une aveugle. Alors que Belle voulut se mettre a cote de Rumpel, Mercredi prit sa place et lui tenait la main. Ce dernier avança avec la petite pour se rendre dans la ville. Belle fronça les sourcils et resta dans le hall.

Rumpel- Belle tu viens?; dit-il en se retournant sur elle  
Belle- oui j arrive

Belle suivis son mari, seule derrière en râlant que Mercredi ait pris sa place. La gamine ne lâchait Rumpel sous aucun prétexte. Lorsque la famille macabre sorti au grand complet, ils étaient éblouis par le soleil. Morticia sorti son ombrelle noir en dentelle et avança au coté de Gomez.

Gomez- mais...ou est votre cimetière?  
Regina- eeuh il est la bas  
Fetide- enfin quelque chose d intéressant

La famille se précipita jusqu au cimetière et visitèrent les tombes. Rumpel leur montra celle de son fils Baelfire. Mercredi trouva une fleur séchées et la déposa sur sa tombe.

Mercredi- pour ton fils  
Gold- merci ma petite Mercredi

Il lui donna un bisous sur le front et la serra contre lui, ce qui déplaisait a Belle. Hook le remarqua et vint auprès d elle.

Killian- on est jalouse?  
Belle- quoi?! De quoi tu parle?  
Killian- de la gamine avec Rumpel  
Belle- m enfin ça va pas dans ta tête? C est qu une petite fille!...bon j avoue elle se l accapare.  
Killian- ah tu vois que j avais raison  
Belle- tais toi et surtout ne dis rien

Belle rattrapa Rumpel et Mercredi et se mit a coté d eux.

Puggzley- Viens Mercredi! J ai trouvé des pelles, on joue a réveiller les morts?!  
Mercredi- j en ai pas envie  
Belle- a réveiller les quoi?!  
Gomez- vas-y Mercredi ça va te changer les idées.

Mercredi obéis a son père et alla jouer avec son frère.

Gomez- même jouer a son jeux préféré elle a du mal.  
Gold- elle m'a dit que ça a commencé il y a deux mois.  
Fetide- oui ça a commencé avec les cheveux

Rumpel réfléchissait et parla a Belle.

Gold- Belle, lorsque je me suis sacrifié en tuant mon père, étant donné que j étais mort...  
Morticia- nan? Tu étais mort?  
Gold- oui  
Gomez- comment c était?  
Gold- c était bizarre, étrange, on a l impression de toujours tomber dans un trou noir et sans fin, la peur vous nourrit ça je vous le dis  
Tout les Addams- la chance!

La Chose était entrain de faire un duel avec Crochet.

Crochet- tu es un adversaire de taille La Chose! Mais je t aurai ah ah!  
Emma- non mais j y crois pas on dirait un enfant!  
Gold- je disais donc, il c est écoulé combien de temps entre ma mort et ma résurrection?  
Belle- je dirai...1 mois et demi, presque deux un peu près  
Gold- hhumm hummmm  
Morticia- a quoi tu pense?  
Gold- il y a sûrement un lien avec la maladie de Mercredi  
Gomez- explique toi?  
Rumpel- vous vous souvenez de notre première rencontre?  
Fetide- oui  
Grandmere- et même très bien tu as atterri dans ma marmite!  
Gold- encore désolé...donc je disais ce fameux jour, elle a voulu passer pas mal de temps avec moi. Après tout elle m avait invoqué.  
Morticia- on était si fière d elle alors qu elle était apprentie sorcière.  
Gold- voila ou je veux en venir, j ai appris certain tour a Mercredi, c était un secret entre nous.  
Gomez- mais on le savait pas!  
Gold- ben oui sinon se serait pas un secret. Puis a force de venir, on est devenu d excellents amis.  
Morticia- m en parle pas elle ne jurait que par toi.  
Gold- un soir je lui ai fait un cadeau. Je lui ai donné un peu de ma magie.  
Regina- comme tu as fais avec moi tu lui as appris plein de chose  
Gold- non, je lui ai passé une millième partie de mes pouvoirs.  
Belle- tu as fais quoi?!  
Gomez- bon d accord, mais nous pourquoi nous n avions pas vieillit?  
Gold- ça il faut le demander a Mercredi...quoi qu il en soit, la magie ici a Storybrooke est différente. Laissez moi deviner ça fait 28 ans que vous êtes resté tel quel?  
Morticia- oui...donc tu es entrain de nous dire que nous sommes liés a cette ville? Et pire encore, Mercredi est liée a toi!  
Gold- c est la seule explication possible.  
Regina- bravo Rumpel, t as encore tout gagné!  
Gold- oui bon ça va!  
Grandmere- mais alors qu est ce qu il faut faire?!  
Gold- deja parler a Mercredi et de savoir si il y a un rapport avec votre retard de vieillissement.  
Puggzley- MAMAN J AI FAIM!  
Mercredi- oui moi aussi  
Emma- allons manger chez Granny et parlons calmement de tout ça.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsque les Addams arrivèrent chez Granny, ils crurent tomber a la renverse. Ça sentait bon la cuisine et se bouchèrent le nez.

Granny- non mais dites donc!  
Gold- ne faites pas attention a ça, ils n ont pas l habitude.  
Ruby- je prends les commandes.  
Morticia- eeuh un hamburger  
Ruby- cuit ou bien cuit la viande?  
Morticia- saignant  
Ruby- ah  
Gomez- même chose pour moi mais cuisson bleu  
Ruby-...

Tous avaient pris des hamburgers, sauf Fetide qui avait pris du bacon cuisson carbonisé. Ils l avouaient, Granny faisait de la bonne cuisine. Mercredi et Puggzley avaient pris une glace au chocolat en plus de leur repas.

Gold- bon Mercredi, on a des questions a te poser...dis nous ce que tu as fait a ta famille.  
Mercredi- moi?! Mais j ai rien fait  
Emma- elle ment  
Mercredi- nan pas vrai!  
Emma- je sais quand les gens mentent et toi tu es une petite menteuse.  
Morticia- elle s est beaucoup entraînée.  
Emma- bon euuh soit...écoute Mercredi, si tu nous dit pas ce qui c est passé tu restera une jolie petite fille, c est ça que tu veux?!

Mercredi hocha de la tête que non et avoua qu elle avait usé de la magie.

Gold- je t avais toujours dis d utiliser la magie quand cela devait être important.  
Mercredi- mais c était important!  
Gomez- et pourquoi donc?  
Mercredi- je voulais que l on grandisse tous.  
Gold- et tu as fais l effet inverse...  
Fetide- mais pourquoi tu voulais grandir?  
Mercredi- Rumpel m avait promis de m emmener dans la Foret enchantée quand je serai plus grande et que je vive avec lui afin de vivre plein d aventures!

Tous se retournèrent sur Gold qui venait de mettre une main sur son front.

Killian*se détend dans le fauteuil*- intéressant  
Gold- au moins on a pu éclaircir un point.  
Grandmere- mais cela n explique pas ses joues rouge et ce teint parfait!  
Gold- la magie a toujours un prix. Mercredi a été transformée en ce qu elle détestait le plus pour l avoir mal utilisée. Je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix, je dois te reprendre ce que je t ai donné  
Mercredi- NON!

Mercredi sortit du restant et couru dans les rues de Storybrooke. Rumpel soupira et vida son verre.

Morticia- et bien! Que de révélations! Des mensonges, des cachotteries...  
Gomez- ça me rappel nos débuts caramilla

Gomez prit la main de sa femme et la couvrit de baisers et remonta sur tout le bras. Les habitants de Storybrooke furent gênés et regardèrent ailleurs en se raclant ma gorge. Belle se leva, contrariée, et sortit du restaurant. Gold le remarqua et partit la rejoindre. Elle était assise sur un banc et tortillait ses doigts.

Gold- Belle? Ça va pas?  
Belle- nan ça va tout baigne!  
Gold- c est a cause de ce que Mercredi a dit?  
Belle- pourquoi tu voulais qu elle vienne dans la foret enchante quand elle sera plus grande? T as des sentiments pour elle?!  
Gold- BELLE! C est une gamine!  
Belle- pppfff  
Gold- elle était la seule a m avoir attiré dans un autre monde. Alors oui je pensais que l emmener dans la foret enchantée serait un cadeau pour cette petite! Elle est devenue une très bonne amie, je la considérerai comme ma fille! Je te le jure!  
Belle- ça n a pas l air d être réciproque, elle t admire tellement...voir un peu plus  
Gold- tu te trompe sur son compte, on a juste un sentiment particulier elle et moi...me dis pas que tu es jalouse?  
Belle- moi? Mais non! Pas du tout ah ah, qu est ce qui faut pas entendre!

Gold sourit et se retient de rire. Il taquina Belle en lui faisant des bisous dans le cou.

Gold- sois pas jalouse d une gamine ma belle, je n aime que toi ma petite chérie.

Belle sourit de l attention de Rumpel et lâcha un rire discret.

Gold- ça va mieux?  
Belle- oui

Elle mit sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Les autres sortirent du restaurant, le soir commençait a tomber.

Killian- et ben ça devenait indécent dans le restaurant!

Les Addams les suivirent quelques secondes après.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous se demandaient où était passée Mercredi.

Gomez- Où est passé ma fille?  
Gold- Elle est partie de ce côté, il faut la rattraper  
Hook- Suivez moi, un vrai pirate sais toujours ou aller

Gold leva les yeux au ciel, ce que ce pirate pouvait être prétentieux! Il fit un tour de main et disparaît dans un nuage mauve pour atterrir dans la forêt de Storybrooke, près de Mercredi qui boudait au pied d'un immense chêne.

Gold- Te voilà enfin  
Mercredi- VA T'EN! TU NE ME REPRENDRA PAS MA MAGIE! CAFTEUR!  
Gold- il fallait trouver la solution du problèmes.

Mercredi tourna le dos a Rumple et croisa les bras, boudant encore plus. Le Ténébreux partis s'asseoir à côté d'elle et pose une main amicale sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Gold- Tu as le choix Mercredi, celle de garder la magie que je t'ai offerte ou de la rendre.  
Mercredi- je la garde!  
Gold- Très bien, alors il faudra que tu apprenne à vivre avec cette apparence et que ta famille vive pour l'éternité. Jamais la mort ne viendra vous frapper.

Mercredi se retourna vers son ami, le regard inquiet.

Mercredi- donc si je garde ma magie, on va vivre pour toute la vie?  
Gold- la magie a toujours un prix Mercredi, tu le sais je te l'ai toujours dis.  
Mercredi- et si je renonce?  
Gold- alors tout redeviendra comme avant, la mort vous attendra et tu retrouvera ta jolie apparence de poupée creepy.

Mercredi eut un petit sourire en coin et se redressa.

Mercredi- d'accord  
Gold- cool  
Mercredi- mais à une condition  
Gold- je sens que tu vas me proposer un marché.  
Mercredi- je veux aller dans la forêt enchantée.  
Gold- Mercredi...  
Mercredi- Tu m'avais promis!  
Gold- Si il y avait moyen de retourner dans la forêt enchantée je le ferai mais il n'y en a pas! Nous n'avons plus de haricots magique, pas de portes, il n'y a rien pour que l'on puisse retourner chez nous.  
Mercredi- oui grand-mère c'est toujours creusé la tête pour essayer d'y entrer.

Rumple lui tendit les bras, Mercredi s'y précipita.

Mercredi- d'accord je te la rends.


	7. Chapter 7

Mercredi et Rumple revenaient, main dans la main tel un père et sa fille, de la forêt. La fillette boudait un peu, mais il fallait qu'elle pense à ses parents.

Gomez – te voilà enfin !  
Morticia – nous étions tous très inquiet...à l'avenir recommence.  
Gold – votre fille a prit une grande décision  
Fétide – elle va suivre les cours d'explosif avec son oncle ?  
Gold – mieux que ça ! Mercredi va me rendre la magie que je lui avais donné afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Vous allez désormais reprendre le cours de votre vie mortuaire, vieillir et mourir.  
Gomez – parfait !  
Grand-mère – Mercredi va redevenir comme avant ?  
Gold – oui  
Morticia – mon dieu quel soulagement, je ne supportais plus de voir ce teint rosé, ces cheveux blond

Morticia versa une larme de bonheur, tandis que Gomez la prise dans ses bras.

Gomez – allons tiche, c'est finit.  
Gold – bien...mercredi, mets toi face à moi s'il te plaît

Les habitants de Storybrooke et la famille Addams les encerclaient afin de voir ce moment qui allaient libérer Mercredi de son sort.

Mercredi – Rumple, tu me promets de venir nous voir dès que tu en auras l'occasion ?  
Gold – je te le promets, dès qu'il y aura un moyen de voyager entre les mondes, nous viendrons vous faire un petit coucou  
Belle – Nous ?!

Rumple ne dit pas un mot à la remarque de Belle et continua de parler à Mercredi

Gold – allez, il est temps.

Mercredi le serra encore une fois dans ses bras puis s'écarta. Le Ténébreux tendit les bras, fermant les yeux, invoquant sa magie. En un éclaire, de la lumière vive en sorti de ses mains ainsi que du corps de Mercredi. Puis le lien se brisa, Mercredi tomba sur le sol, complètement inerte. Sa famille accouru et Gomez la releva. La fillette avait retrouvé son teint cadavérique, ses cheveux noirs et ses habits digne d'une futur défunte.

Gomez – mercredi ! Mon petit vampire, ouvre les yeux.  
Puggzley – elle a l'air morte comme ça.  
Morticia – oui elle a l'air de reposer pour l'éternité.

A ces mots, Mercredi ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils et mis ses mains sur son visage.

Mercredi – je suis froide, mes...mes cheveux...noirs.  
Morticia – oui mon trésor tu es redevenue toi même.

La gamine se releva et partit dans les bras de sa maman. Rumple s'en approcha également.

Gold – Coucou toi  
Mercredi – RUMPLE ; dit-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras ; merci de m'avoir rendu mon apparence  
Gold – merci à toi d'avoir rendu la magie

L'horloge de la ville sonna 16h, la famille Addams jugeait qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Ils furent raccompagné par leur ami, Mercredi ne lui lâchait plus la main.

Mercredi – viens avec nous Rumple  
Gold – je ne peux pas Mercredi, j'ai ma vie ici. Mais je te promets de venir vous voir tous, après tout on a vécu pas mal d'aventure ensemble.  
Fétide - ça tu l'as dis Ténébreux.  
Morticia – tu seras toujours le bienvenu par mis nous.  
Gold – merci Morticia

Ils firent leurs adieux aux habitants de la ville et retournèrent dans leur maison. Le grand domestique, Lurch, ferma la porte et la maison disparut comme elle est venue, dans un grand tremblement de terre avant de disparaître sous leurs yeux.  
C'est à l'abri des regards que Rumple, essuya une micro larme.

Belle – hey, ne sois pas triste.  
Gold – je les aime bien cette petite famille.  
Belle – justement ; dit-elle en se collant contre lui et lui prenant le bras, en parlant de famille...  
Gold – oui ?

Belle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, que Rumple ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Gold – oui rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'avoir des enfants avec toi.

Belle fut heureuse de ses paroles et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Belle – tu avais l'air de bien t'y prendre avec Mercredi, j'espère qu'on aura une fille, ça te va bien ; dit-elle pour le taquiner  
Gold – peut importe, fille, garçon, il aura la meilleure des mères.

FIN


End file.
